


Trough lost you

by tigragrece



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala





	Trough lost you

When Athrun returns to Orb, Cagalli is really happy to see him but was confused because she thought he was with Meyrin.

"Athrun?"

"Cagalli I'm home"

He goes hug her

"I thought you were back with the others"

"No my place is with you if you still want me"

"I thought I lose you, baka, I thought you were with the other girl"

"I'm sorry Cagalli, it's was nothing serious the only one who matters is to be with you. I want to protect you, even with Orb where I will be with you for the country."

"Athrun..."

Then Athrun saw the ring "You still have the ring"

"Yes, I don't want to leave it... I have kinda left it because I wanted to keep it safe but it's was still with me because of you"

"I never stopped thinking about you Cagalli, I want to protect you and be with you"

"Yes of course"

They kiss each other


End file.
